nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Chuckleluck/Modern Pack-a-Punched Weapons
I've seen several ideas for modern Zombies maps, for example, Fizzywizzy's map. So I have decided to post a list of what I imagine the weapons from Modern Warfare 2 would be like if they were to be Pack-a-Punched. Anyone may use these gun ideas freely in their blogs. When you write about the section involving Pack-a-Punch, give a link here and say something like "Chuckleluck has made a lovely list of all the modern guns PaPed, so go (link) here for more info." Pistols *'Beretta M9 '> Bayonetta M115: 30 round magazine, fully automatic, red upgraded iron sights (as opposed to green). *'USP .45 '> Unsurpassed: 8 round magazine, fires shotgun shells, red upgraded iron sights. *'.44 Magnum '> .115 Magnum: Krauss Refibrilator instead of knife for Tactical Knife, upgraded damage, gold camouflage. *'Desert Eagle '> Arctic Whale: Fires incendiary rounds, red upgraded iron sights, 20 round magazine, gold camouflage, upgraded damage. Machine Pistols *'PP2000 '> PP2016: Dual-wield, rapid fire, 30 round magazine, upgraded damage (similar to PM63 PaP). *'G18 '> G10ck 115: Foldable stock, 40 round magazine, upgraded damage.﻿ *'M93 Raffica '> M115 R3411YF45T: Fully automatic, red dot sight, upgraded damage, 30 round magazine. *'TMP' > Total Manly Pwnage: 60 round magazine, holographic sight, upgraded damage. Shotguns *'SPAS-12 '> SPAZ-24: 3-round burst per pump, increased spread, upgraded damage, holographic sight. *'AA-12' > AAA-115: 30 round magazine, rapid fire, upgraded damage. *'Striker '> BTR-115: Increased fire rate, upgraded damage, 1 reloaded shell reloads 3. *'Ranger '> Melee'r: Dual-wield,﻿ 1 trigger pull fires 2 barrels, reloads faster, upgraded damage. *'M1014 '> M10115: Fully automatic, 1 reloaded shell reloads 2, upgraded damage. *'Model 1887' > Model 115: Increased range, 3-round burst per lever use, upgraded damage, 1 reloaded shell reloads 2. Launchers *'AT4 HS' > AT115 BS: 3-round burst, 3 round "magazine", slightly increased damage. *'RPG-7' > RPGX: Maximum ammunition of 30 shots, much faster reload, slightly increased damage. *'Thumper '> Pr0 P1p3S: Holds 3 shells, fires semiautomatic, 1 shell reloads all 3. Assault Rifles *'M4A1' > M4A115: Grenade launcher, FMJs, increased damage, ACOG scope. *FAMAS > G16-GL35: Fully automatic, increased damage, red dot sight. *'SCAR-H '> SK0R3Rz: Heartbeat sensor, increased damage, increased fire rate. *'TAR-21' > T4R 0V3RP0W3R3D: MARS Sight, increased damage, dual magazines. *'FAL '> EPC WN: 3-round burst, holographic sight, increased damage. *'M16A4 '> Skullcrusher Mk. II: Fully automatic, grenade launcher, ACOG scope, increased damage, FMJs. *'ACR' > Awesome Combat Rifle: Rapid fire, masterkey, ﻿ACOG scope. *'F2000 '> W2016: Dual magazines, increased damage, thermal scope, foregrip (reduces recoil). *'AK-47 '> AK-115: Red upgraded iron sights, rapid fire, GP-25, increased damage. Submachine Guns *'MP5k '> MP115 Kollider: Increased damage, slightly reduced recoil, 40 round magazine. *'UMP45 '> UMP115 L33T: Greatly increased damage, 60 round magazine, red dot sight. *'Vector '> Vacuum: 100 round magazine, slightly increased damage. *'P90 '> Power 900: 100 round magazine, increased damage, holographic sight, slightly reduced recoil. *'Mini Uzi '> Mini Devil: Dual-wield, red upgraded iron sights, gold camouflage, increased damage. Light Machine Guns *'L86 LSW' > L115 LAW: Increased damage, undermounted miniature LAW rocket launcher.﻿ *'RPD '> R115 Resonator: Increased damage, 125 round magazine, additional reserve ammo. *'MG4 '> MG42 Fireworker: Increased damage, explosive rounds, red dot sight. *'AUG HBAR' > AUG-50M3 H34VY: 100 round magazine, ACOG scope, masterkey. *'M240 '> Juggs: 200 round magazine, red dot sight, increased movement speed, FMJs. Sniper Rifles *'Intervention '> L33T SC0P3Z: ADS faster, increased damage, FMJs. *'Barrett .50cal '> Bayonetta .115cal: ACOG scope, extended mags. *'WA2000 '> Wah2k: Extended mags, increased damage, holographic sight. *'M21 EBR' > M115 Evil Blasting Rifle: ﻿Increased damage. Category:Blog posts